


Distilled Dreams: Fade to Black

by K0H



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0H/pseuds/K0H
Summary: While the stores fade to black that doesn't mean nothing is happening.A collection of all of the fade to black moments from Distilled Dreams and the Side Stories in a separate place so those who do not wish to read explicit content can enjoy the story without needing to skip though.  While this can be read alone as fluff since there won't be any major plot points you might find the context from the rest of the story helpful.Updates to this will be as often as they are needed in the story and relationship tags will be added as they appear.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Well folks one last warning before you go past this point for all beyond here is smut/fluff/explicit whatever you want to call it. Also this will be an index page so you know where the chapters fit in and with what story.

Chapter 2: Side Story: A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart Between the events of Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 featuring Aubrey's and Rocky's first night together.


	2. Side Story:  A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart Chapter 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's and Rocky's first night together.

Distilled Dreams: Fade to Black

Side Story: A Bandit to Steal a Bunny's Heart

Chapter Four and a Half

Rocky felt Aubrey's paws grip his back pulling him closer to her and tightened his own hold. He could feel every inch of her body pressed against him. Her small firm breasts pressed into his chest as their kiss deepened. Slipping his paws lower he found the gap between her jeans and shirt and ran his fingers though the bare fur tracing small circles at the base of her spine.

Aubrey moaned into the kiss as his paw brushed the top of her tail. She quickly moved her paws from his back to his chest and pushed gently breaking the kiss while panting. The warmth between her legs that had been building throughout the night grew a hundred fold as her her heat cycle triggered. A steady buzz of pleasure coursed though her body from everywhere where Rocky was touching. “You're in trouble...” she whispered as she started to rub her clothed pussy against his leg letting another moan slip out.

Between her moans and her rubbing herself against him Rocky felt himself stiffen. “Oh? Why is that?” he asked keeping one paw rubbing the top of her tail and moving the other to the base of her ear. He grinned as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her ears when she increased the pace and pressure of her rubbing.

“That kiss..mmmmm...”she moaned and shuttered slightly. She stopped rubbing herself against him as a small organism overpowered her ability to speak. While in heat even this little bit of stimulation would be enough to send her over the edge. She panted as she twisted out of his grip and took the paw that had been rubbing her tail and dragged him to the bedroom door. “That kiss triggered my heat cycle and I just came from rubbing against you.” She looked over she shoulder with eyes filled with lust as she led him though the doorway. “We are not going to be getting much sleep tonight until it has been taken care of.”

She let go of his paw when she got the foot of the bed. She crawled over the top of the covers making sure to wiggle her hips encased in the tight jeans at Rocky as she worked her way to the head of the bed. Once level with the pillows she rolled onto her back and slowly worked the buttons on her shirt while Rocky stood transfixed at the foot of the bed watching her. Her shirt fell open once she reached the last button showing the white patch of fur ran all the way down her stomach. She could feel Rocky's eyes on her as she slipped her paws under her bra and started to massage her own breasts. A moan slipped out when her paws rubbed her nipples and she closed her eyes. “I can take care of my heat cycle myself if you want Rocky but I would rather have a helping paw from you since you triggered it.” She felt the bed shift with another mammals weight as her paws moved in slow circles.

Rocky lowered himself to the bed and crawled up to where Aubrey lay. He put his paw on her leg and slowly slid it up and inward. He did not stop at her inner thigh as her legs opened wider. He did not stop his paw when it rubbed over her covered pussy getting another moan from Aubrey. He did not stop as his paw ran though the bare fur of her stomach. He slid his paw between her breasts feeling her heart beating rapidly. His paw did not stop until it rested behind her neck and he leaned in to kiss her once again. A long, slow, deep kiss. A kiss that was more then just lust. “As great as that show would be I would rather help,” Rocky whispered as he broke the kiss before starting to trail a line of kisses down the side of her neck. He slowly moved down her body trailing kisses as he went. At her shoulders his carefully took off the unbuttoned shirt and his nimble paws went to work with Aubrey's bra undoing the hooks easily before it joined the shirt discarded over the edge of the bed.

Aubrey moaned as her paws held Rocky's head in place when his trail of kisses reached her nipples. His tongue was warm and slightly rough as it flicked over the sensitive nubs poking though her fur. Her eyes shot open, her paws gripped Rocky's fur tightly, and her legs clenched together as another orgasm tore though her. Rocky had lightly bit one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth sucking on it while swirling his tongue around it. “Oh!! Do that again! That thing with your teeth!” Aubrey cried out. She felt more then heard Rocky's chuckle as he again used his teach to pinch at her nipple slowly applying more pressure until another stronger orgasm had her legs shaking and her paws went to grip the bed sheets.

Rocky used the moment of freedom from Aubrey's paws to continue his trail of kisses down the fur of her stomach until he kissed right above her jeans. He paws made short work of getting the button and zipper undone. Gripping the top of them he slid her pants and panties off together. Aubrey was laying in front of him panting. He could see the fur around her pussy was wet and glistening. The outer lips where swollen slightly and open showing a spot of pink flesh among the black fur. He trailed kisses up her leg. She panted and moaned as he came closer and closer to her pussy.

When he finally reached it and gave the entire slit a long lick she hooked her legs over his shoulders and drew him in. She became lost in series of orgasms as Rocky's tongue explored her. He found her clit quickly enough and licked and sucked on it trying to find what Audrey liked by her reactions. When his fingers slipped inside of her her legs clamped down hard around his head as her hips bucked. Dimly she felt the light tapping of his paw on her thigh as the echos of her orgasm started to fade. She relaxed her leg hold on Rocky who had to take a few deep breaths. “Sorry...” she tried to say as she unhooked her legs from his shoulders and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Rocky, “but that was...oh my...that was soooo good!”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Rocky said grinning licking his lips sitting up. “Never tasted bunny before...definitely something I want more of.” He tried to move back to eating her out again.

“You have too many clothes on,” Aubrey said getting her feet under her and springing at Rocky. She knocked Rocky on his back and started to work the buttons on his shirt. She wasn't able to undo them quite as quickly as Rocky was able to but it wasn't helping that he had started to lightly run his claws over her ears. She shuttered and moved on to removing his pants after tossing the shirt away. “Oh!” She cried out as his cock was freed from the confines of his boxers and she got her first good look at it. She bit her lip nervously. It was much bigger then she was use to and bigger then the toys she used. She didn't really think about the size difference between the two of them until evidence of it was staring her in the face.

“Everything okay over there?” Rocky asked as Aubrey just looked at it.

“Its big,” Aubrey said still just staring at it.

“Uh...average for raccoon's,” Rocky said in slight embarrassment. “Will you be alri...” He cut off with a long groan as he felt Aubrey's tongue lick up the bead of precum that had gathered on the tip.

“We will have to go slow at first but I am sure I will get use to it,” Aubrey said while lightly running her paw up and down his length. She opened her mouth and took the tip into it. Rocky collapsed onto his back groaning as she slowly bobbed her head up and down taking more of him in with each bob. She swirled her tongue around the tip with each upward bob before bobbing back down.

“If you keep that up I am not going to last much longer,” Rocky groaned out after a few minutes of watching the bunny blowing and stroking him.

With a soft pop as Aubrey let his cock escape her mouth and looked up at Rocky. She gave his cock a few slow strokes grinning. “As tempting as getting you off like that is and getting a chance to taste you like you did me...I want you inside of me now. I want to feel your cum inside of me.” Carefully she crawled on him. Swinging her leg over him and positioned herself over the tip of his cock. She lowered herself slowly and moaned as her lips stretched around his cock. “OHHH!” she cried out having to stop after taking barely a third of if it in. Her paws clinched in Rocky's chest fur as she panted. “Don't...don't move for a minute.”

Rocky could only groan out a reply as he placed his paws on Aubrey's hips to help her stay steady. She was tight and hot. Even now he could feel her inner walls pulsing around him trying to draw him in deeper. It was a slow process as Aubrey lowered herself onto him that took every ounce of control Rocky had to not cum. It did not help when Aubrey had a couple of smaller orgasms as she lowered herself causing her inner walls to clench and ripple around Rocky's cock. Those times he had to let go of Aubrey's hips and dig his claws into her bedding to keep himself from hurting her by bucking deeper into her and cumming. He felt Aubrey's weight press down on his hips when she had finally been able to take his full length. “Its all the way in now...how are you holding up?” Aubrey asked panting while she waited to adjust before she started to ride Rocky.

“You are so tight...” Rocky groaned moving his paws back to her hips running small circles into her fur to distract himself. “Those times you came I nearly lost it.” He groaned as he felt Aubrey rock her hips slowly before building up speed. “I am not going to last very long like that.”

“That's okay,” Aubrey moaned out rocking faster. “You don't need to hold back.” She could feel herself get closer to her own big orgasm as she rode Rocky's cock. Already smaller ones rippled though her thanks to the heat cycle intensifying all the pleasure she was feeling. With a loud growling groan she felt Rocky grip her hips pulling her down as he bucked up. She felt him swell in her before the first spurt of hot cum started filling her. It sent her over the edge and she felt her legs tremble with the strength of her orgasm as she slammed down trying to get Rocky's cock even deeper in her pussy moaning loudly. Several more spurs followed as they came together. Aubrey's pussy milked every last drop of cum out of Rocky.

As the last waves of their combined orgasm faded Aubrey slowly moved herself off of Rocky's cock. She moaned as she did feeling his cock slide out of her and the cum filling her start to trickle out when it finally popped out. She collapsed onto the bed next to Rocky and his arm came around drawing him closer to her. “That was...” Rocky said once he had enough breath to talk rubbing Aubrey's back.

“...Yeah it was,” Aubrey said snuggling into Rocky's chest fur rubbing her chin into his fur marking him with her scent.

He looked down at her when he noticed her scent intensifying. “Are you scent marking me?” Rocky asked with a chuckle. “Worried I might sneak off to find another bunny?”

Aubrey froze suddenly nervous sitting up slightly. “Ummm...yeah. I mean no I am not worried about you running off its just...”

Rocky silenced her with a kiss. He reached down and rubbed his paw on the scent glands on his legs before rubbing the scent into Aubrey's fur between her breasts. “Don't worry. I am not planning on going anywhere.”

Aubrey smiled and settled back into cuddling her paw playing in his fur. Her paw started to travel down after a couple minutes of silence until she started to trace his softening cock. He groaned as she stoked him. “So...I don't suppose you will be ready for round two soon...”

He could feel himself responding and slowly stiffening back up again. “Give me a minute and I will be. No wonder you bunnies are so good at multiplying if this is what heat does to you. Riding again?”

Aubrey laughed and crawled on her paws and knees to grab a pillow. “No something a little different I think. Something that you will be able to control the pace.” She hugging the pillow to her chest lowering her head but keeping her butt high in the air ready to be mounted. She waggled her hips at Rocky and used a paw to play with herself. “I'll just wait here until you are ready to go again.” Rocky stared at her butt unashamed. It did not take him long to be ready again with the show she was giving him and the moans Aubrey was giving off as her fingers disappeared into herself before rubbing her clit using his cum to keep everything slick.

Aubrey moaned as Rock slid himself back into her in one long slow stroke until his hips smacked against her butt. “Well that went in easier that time. You alright?” Aubrey could only moan and nod while pressing herself against him trying to get deeper. He chuckled and started to draw himself out before sliding himself back in building speed with every stroke. Her heat cycle was lessening but they still had a long night ahead of them until it faded entirely.


End file.
